<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anomaly by Kaito_Dragneel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543262">Anomaly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel'>Kaito_Dragneel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars Fanfiction [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But will never admit it, Fox hates CTs, Gen, Ink loves chaos, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Vaughn is an innocent babe, chat fic, he and Cody DM a lot, keep them out of his chat dammit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The priority chat was the highlight of his day sometimes. He’d been added a long time ago, more towards the beginning of the war, but he’d never actually used it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars Fanfiction [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anomaly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CT-1719 didn’t know much about his fellow officers. At least, he didn’t know them personally. It had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> since he’d seen Faie or Neyo, and coming close to a year since he’d seen anyone other than Wisp Battalion. It was… odd. However, he did get to briefly know his brothers over a screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The priority chat was the highlight of his day sometimes. The idiocy he would see happening there always made him smile. There were instances where he couldn’t understand the mando’a being used, but he could always use context clues. He’d been added a long time ago, more towards the beginning of the war, but he’d never actually used it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tended to just use it for information. Any time he actually had to talk to Cody, he went straight to the Direct Messages. 1719 was sure that it annoyed Cody just a little, but he never said.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Alert</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: I stand by my statement. The CTs are evil and no where near innocent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly: Oh? I mean I can understand Rex, but Vaughn is a sweetheart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn: :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doom: Do not type that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ponds: Don’t worry, vod’ika, you’re cute in my book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vaughn: :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: Fox, really?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1719 smiled at the scene, leaning back against the desk chair he was sitting in. He glanced briefly at all the paperwork and reports he would have to do, silently debating if he needed to do them. He glanced back at priority chat and relaxed again. He could wait on that stuff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faie: He’s right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: They’re all evil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doom: I can second that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: We just have a lot of anger stored up in smaller bodies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: Cody. Cody please. We have three CTs in here. Don’t add anymore. Please.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1719 sat up, feeling a spark of rebellion flowing through his veins. That was an opportunity. That was a glorious opportunity. Feeling a viscous smile pull at his lips, 1719 began typing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1719: Point of correction: four CTs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox: What?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ponds: What?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doom: Excuse me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly: What?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rex: Who?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Response</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody: Hello 19.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Priority Respons</b>
    <b>e</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neyo: I’m sorry, but who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1719 sat back in his chair, grinning ear to ear as his comm link blew up, confusion flowing over the chat after he had announced his presence. He was bound to announce his presence, he just couldn’t help, but have that dramatic entrance. He flicked his eyes to see a direct message from Cody. He ignored it and settled in to watch the shit show fly. Look he could only have so much fun while under Krell, he would take what he could get.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>